narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akira Hitomu
about }} Akira Hitomi (ひとむあきら, Hitomu Akira) is one of the main characters of the series. She is an additional and supposedly temporary member of , and a -level of . She is considered a " " (人柱力もどき, jinchūrikimodoki; English TV "Simulated-jinchūriki") of Kurama, although explained that she is only able to partially control Kurama's power and that she is only able to do so should she come in contact with Kurama's chakra. Similar cases have come up, such as Hitomi, and the title "Fuzen Jinchūriki" (ふぜん人柱力, Partial Jinchūriki; literally meaning "Partial Power of Human Sacrifice") has come to label Akira and those with this power. Background Akira was born as the supposedly impossible daughter of Akane Hitomu and Rei Hitomu. She was named Akira because of its meaning being 'intelligent'. She grew up as a happy, and intelligent child, being her parents' pride and joy. She was taught the history of by her father and her mother taught her to be gentle. However, around the time she was nine, she was orphaned, after her parents' went on a mission and never came back. Their bodies were later found, and Akira was placed in the care of her grandmother, Retsu Hitomu. After the death of her loving father, Akira became isolated, and struggled to make friends. She was bullied because she didn't have a father and this only made her isolate herself even more. She was later entered into the Academy and graduated within three years. On the day of the graduation, Akira noticed that Naruto was sitting all alone. Since her grandmother had been unable to make it, Akira joined Naruto and the two started a friendship shortly after. Personality Akira is a out-going, encouraging individual. She is short-tempered, commonly known for hitting Naruto when he is rude, or acts out of line. Nevertheless, she is caring towards him and her teammates, and doesn't wish for them to get hurt. She expresses a profound respect for Naruto, mainly because of the manner in which he pursues his dreams and appears to be inspired by this as well. Due to the loss of her parents when she was nine, Akira has an understanding of Naruto's loneliness, and this is what their friendship is based on. She is also highly supportive and encouraging of his dream to became Hokage, feeling as though in all of his life, that's the one thing he can believe in. Appearance Akira is a blonde Shinobi with olive green eyes. In Part 1, she tended to change her hairstyle from a bun at the bottom left of her head to long to several other hairstyles and wasn't seen in one hairstyle for too long. Nevertheless, no matter what hairstyle she wears, she usually kept a fringe or just some bangs, sometimes covering her left eye. In Part 1, Akira was seen in a loose-fitting, dark green shirt, a dark brown skirt similar to that worn by with the metal attachment usually on forehead protectors on her waistband, underneath which she wore a pair of dark black shorts. She also had wore a fishnet shirt underneath this. She wore black Shinobi sandals, and fingerless gloves. She also wore a shark tooth charm necklace around her neck, which was a gift from her father, Rei Hitomu before he died, but she retained this in Shippūden. She also wore a light green visor on her head, which she used against Wind Release users to protect her eyes, but has fallen out of its use. She occasionally painted her nails with red polish and carried around a long katana, which was also owned by her father. In Part ll, Akira changed her usual hairstyle to long and maintains this hairstyle throughout the series. She wears a different version of her initial dark green shirt, but kept the fishnet underneath. She changed her skirt style, instead wearing one with a shoulder strap, and with a second beige-colored layer. Her shorts are a little longer, and she now wears a kunai pack strapped onto her thigh with bandages underneath and around her calves. She is also now usually seen with a cigarette and covers both her toenails and fingernails in red polish. Recently, she has changed her forehead protector to that of the Allied Shinobi Forces, and also sports a flak jacket. Her shirt also has become sleeveless. She also has come to prefer wearing her hair in a ponytail to avoid it getting in her way during battles. Plot Abilities Trivia Quotes Category:Female Category:Chunin Category:Team Kakashi Category:Yin Release Category:Leaf Ninja Category:Kinoichi Category:Konohagakure Category:Ninja Category:Female Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fuzen Jinchūriki